eisundfeuerfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Petyr Baelish
Lord Petyr Baelish, auch Kleinfinger genannt, war zunächst Meister der Münze unter König Robert Baratheon und Mitglied des Kleinen Rates. thumb|300px|Petyr Baelish / Aidan Gillen Charakter & Erscheinung Ein kleiner Mann von schlanker aber behänder Gestalt, dennoch hübsch. Er hat ein Gesicht mit scharfen Zügen, fröhlichen grau-grünen Augen, einem schmalen Kinnbart und silbernen Strähnen in seinem dunklen Haar. Er kaut gerne Minzblätter. Er kann sich schnell und geschickt bewegen. Er macht sich gerne und häufig über andere Leute lustig, kann dafür aber auch Häme einstecken. Er ist zudem ein sehr selbstbewusster Mann, manchmal auch unverschämt und zuweilen einfach sarkastisch. Er spielt und wettet gerne und schreckt auch vor unfairen Mitteln nicht zurück. Tyrion behauptet, es liege in seiner Natur, ständig zu lügen, so habe er bei Hof damit geprahlt, Catelyn Tully entjungfert zu haben. Für gewöhnlich trägt er ein stetiges höhnisches Grinsen im Gesicht. Er trägt manchmal einen schweren Umhang mit pelzbesetztem Kragen, befestigt mit einer Nachtigall. Bei einer anderen Gelegenheit trägt er ein samtenes Wams, silber und cremefarben, dazu einen grauen Seidenumhang, mit Fuchs besetzt. Wie sich im Laufe der Zeit herausstellt, ist sein Machthunger kaum zu stillen. Er schreckt dabei vor keiner Schandtat zurück und spielt von Anfang an alle Figuren gegeneinander aus. Insbesondere den Starks gegenüber verhält er sich sehr ambivalent: während er anscheinend immer noch Gefühle für Catelyn empfindet und ihr verspricht, Eddard bei seinen Untersuchungen zu helfen, bringt er ihn gleichzeitig absichtlich in Schwierigkeiten. Außerdem scheint er schon sehr früh ein Auge auf Sansa geworfen zu haben, die er ungarnt und gegen ihren Vater aufzubringen versucht. In der TV-Serie wird er gespielt von Aidan Gillen. Biographie Petyr Baelishs Urgroßvater war ein Söldner aus Braavos im Dienste von Lord Corbray. Schon als Kind auf Schnellwasser war Petyr ein frecher, kleiner Junge gewesen, der stets in Schwierigkeiten steckte. Sein Großvater war ein Heckenritter und Petyrs Vater einer der kleinsten Lords auf den Vier Fingern, dessen Haus nur ein paar Morgen Land besaß. In Schnellwasser wurde Petyr als Mündel großgezogen. Er wuchs zusammen mit den sozial höhergestellten Kindern des Lords von Schnellwasser auf: Catelyn, Lysa und Edmure. Letzterer gab ihm den Spitznamen "Kleinfinger" aufgrund der bescheidenen Besitztümer seiner Familie auf der kleinsten der vier Halbinseln der Vier Finger. Als Kind schon war er verschlagen gewesen, nach seinen Missetaten aber stets auch reumütig aufgetreten. Mit den beiden Schwestern verstand sich Petyr gut. Einmal backten Catelyn, Lysa und Petyr zusammen Matschkuchen und Petyr aß soviel davon, dass er eine Woche krank war. Auch für ihn war wie für die Tully-Kinder Ser Brynden Tully wie ein Ersatzvater. Mit noch nicht einmal neun Jahren versucht er, Lysa und Catelyn, die beider älter sind als er, zu einem Kussspiel zu überreden, auf das sich die Schwestern halb ernst, halb kichernd einlassen. Für Catelyn waren diese Küsse eher unschuldig, aber Lysa erlaubte Petyr ein bisschen mehr, denn sie hatte Gefallen daran. Als sie älter wurden, verliebte sich Petyr in Catelyn , die ihn aber nur wie einen Bruder ansah. Als die Verlobung zwischen Catelyn und Brandon Stark bekannt gemacht wurde, forderte Petyr den fünf Jahre Älteren zum Duell heraus, obwohl Brandon zudem viel geübter im Schwertkampf war. Brandon gewann diesen Kampf , der in Schenllwasser ausgetragen wurde, ohne Mühe, verwundete Petyr aber ernsthaft und hätte ihn auch getötet, wenn Catelyn ihn nicht gebeten hätte, ihn zu verschonen. Sein letztes Wort, bevor er ohnmächtig wurde, war "Cat". Er lag zwei Wochen im Krankenbett, wo Lysa ihn zusammen mit dem Maester pflegte, Catelyn ihn aber nicht besuchen durfte und Edmure von Petyr wieder fortgeschickt wurde, weil er Brandon als Knappe gedient hatte. Nach dem Kampf sahen Catelyn und Petyr sich nicht wieder , Hoster Tully befahl, dass Petyr Schnellwasser verlassen musste. Catelyn verbrannte auch den einzigen Brief, den er ihr noch geschrieben hatte. Ungefähr im Jahr 289 AL hatte Jon Arryn Kleinfinger die Zollverwaltung eines kleineren Lehens übertragen, und dieser hatte die Einkünfte schnell verdreifacht. Für die Hand des Königs, der mit der Verschwendungssucht König Roberts zu kämpfen hatte, war ein Mann wie Kleinfinger viel wert. Er holte ihn an den Hof nach Königsmund und innerhalb von drei Jahren war Kleinfinger Meister der Münze und saß somit im Kleinen Rat. Nach ein paar weiteren Jahren waren die Einnahmen der Krone um ein Zehnfaches gewachsen im Vergleich zu Kleinfingers Vorgänger, allerdings auch die Schulden der Krone. Kleinfinger verstand es, mit dem Gold zu jonglieren, er ließ neue Schuldscheine ausstellen und ließ das Geld arbeiten. Er investierte und verkaufte stets mit Gewinn in alle möglichen Fertigwaren, Rohstoffe und Produktionsstätten. Gleichzeitig brachte er seine Männer in wichtige Ämter und Positionen des Reichs unter: die vier Hüter der Schlüssel waren im treu ergeben, der Zähler und der Wiegemeister des Königs, die Amtmänner aller drei Münzstätten, der Hafenmeister, die Steuereintreiber, die Zollbeamte, der Wollverwalter, die Tributeintreiber, die Zahlmeister, der Weinverwalter - die meisten wichtigen Finanzämter stehen nun unter Kleinfingers Kontrolle, und er hat die Ämter mit hungrigen Kaufmannssöhnen und einfachen Männern besetzt, die ihre Arbeit weit effektiver verrichten als die Hochgeborenen vor ihnen. Niemand hatte ihn oder seine Entscheidungen je in Frage gestellt, denn dazu war er zu freundlich und stammte aus einem zu unbedeutenden Haus und hatte kein Land, keine Armee, keine Vasallen. Jüngste Ereignisse Band 1 - Die Herren von Winterfell Als Catelyn Tully nach Königsmund kommt, um etwas über den Dolch zu erfahren, mit dem ein Attentat auf ihren Sohn Bran verübt wurde, steigt sie zunächst scheinbar unbemerkt in ein Gasthaus in der Stadt ab. Bald aber wird sie von Petyr in einen Turm in den Roten Bergfried gebracht. Dort versucht er zunächst, Catelyns Beweggründe zu erfahren, aber erst als Lord Varys sie überraschend offen nach dem Messer fragt, spricht Catelyn die Wahrheit. Petyr sagt, dass Messer habe einmal ihm gehört, er habe es aber bei einem Turnier wegen einer Wette an Tyrion Lennister verloren, der gegen seinen Bruder Jaime gewettet habe. Diese Lüge führt später indirekt zum Ausbruch des Kriegs der Fünf Könige, da Catelyn Tyrion in Gefangenschaft nimmt. In Wirklichkeit hatte Petyr den Dolch an Robert Baratheon verloren. Wenig später arrangiert Kleinfinger ein Treffen zwischen Catelyn und Eddard Stark, der gerade erst in Königmund eingetroffen ist. Jetzt zeigt sich, dass Catelyn Petyr vertraut und ihn dazu gebracht zu haben scheint, dass er Eddard bei seinen Nachforschungen unterstützt. Eddard schickt Catelyn nach dem Treffen unverzüglich wieder nach Winterfell. Petyr beteuert, dass er Varys im Griff habe und ihnen bei ihren Verdächtigungen gegenüber dem Haus Lennister hilft. Später berichtet er Eddard, dass sich noch vier Diener Jon Arryns in Königsmund befinden, unter ihnen sein Knappe Ser Hugh aus dem Grünen Tal. Er erwähnt auch, dass Eddard umgeben sei von Spionen von Varys und der Königin und dass er sich vor den beiden in Acht nehmen soll. Kleinfinger sitzt im Kleinen Rat, als Janos Slynt über die steigende Kriminalität im Vorfeld des Turniers der Hand berichtet. Ned weist ihn an, die Bezahlung 50 neuer Goldröcke zu organisieren. Auf dem Turnier der Hand nähert er sich Sansa Stark und streichelt ihr unvermittelt über die Wange und ihr Haar. Er erzählt ihr, dass einst ihre Mutter seine Schönheitskönigin gewesen sei und verschwindet dann wieder. Beim Turnier erklärt Petyr Baelish, dass er 100 Golddrachen auf einen Sieg Jaime Lennisters über Sandor Clegane setzt, weil er nicht glaubt, dass ein Hund die Hand abbeißt, die ihn füttert. Renly Baratheon wettet dagegen und gewinnt. Loras Tyrells Trick gegen Gregor Clegane findet Petyr amüsant. Kurz nach dem Turnier bringt Lord Varys im Kleinen Rat die Nachricht vor, dass Daenerys Targaryen schwanger ist. König Robert ist außer sich vor Wut und will sie und ihren Bruder Viserys umbringen lassen, was wiederum Eddard unehrenhaft findet. Alle Mitglieder des Rates unterstützen den König in seinem Entschluss außer Ser Barristan Selmy. Kleinfinger argumentiert dabei äußerst zynisch, indem er dem König rät, die unangenehme Sache mit einem "stählernem Kuss" hinter sich zu bringen, zur Not mit "geschlossenen Augen". Der Rat beschließt den Tod Daenerys', woraufhin Eddard die Sitzung verlässt und sein Amt niederlegt. Am Abend besucht Kleinfinger Eddard in dessen Turm und informiert ihn darüber, dass er erreicht habe, dass der König nicht die kostspieligen Gesichtslosen Männer mit dem Tod beauftragt hat, sondern auf sein Wirken hin demjenigen die Lordschaft verspricht, der Daenerys tötet. Außerdem verrät er Eddard, dass er das Bordell gefunden habe, in dem Stannis Baratheon und Jon Arryn gesehen worden sind und nach dem Jory Cassel vergeblich gesucht hatte. Er führt Eddard in Chatayas Bordell, wo er einen weiteren Bastard König Roberts findet. Auf dem Rückweg werden die Starkmänner von Jaime Lennister und 20 seiner Wachen überfallen. Jaime rät Petyr, zu verschwinden und tötet alle Wachen außer Eddard. Als Petyr mit der Stadtwache zurückkehrt, liegt Eddard halb bewusslos im Schlamm der Straße und hält Jory Cassels Leiche in den Armen. Später stellt Robert Eddard zur Rede und verlangt, dass er Frieden mit Jaime schließen solle. Cersei behauptet unterdessen, dass Eddard und seine Männer betrunken aus einem Bordell gekommen seien und Jaime angegriffen hätten. Petyr Baelish hatte jedoch in der Zwischenzeit gegenüber Robert angegeben, dass sie tatsächlich nur in irgendeinem Bordell gewesen waren, obwohl er es besser wusste. Band 2 - Das Erbe von Winterfell Catelyn erinnert sich an den Kampf zwischen Petyr und Brandon, als sie auf Hohenehr den Zweikampf zwischen Bronn und Ser Vardis Egen verfolgt. Er ist anwesend, als die Hand des Königs Lord Eddard Stark drei Ritter aus den Flusslanden und einigen Dorfbewohnern verspricht, Ser Gregor Clegane im Namen des Königs zur Rechenschaft zu ziehen für die brutalen Raubzüge, die er auf ihren Ländereien unternommen hat. Kleinfinger stellt dabei in Frage, was der König mit der ganzen Sache zu tun hat. Nach der Sitzung belauscht er Sansa und Septa Mordane und stellt wie Sansa Eddards Entscheidung in Frage, warum er nicht Ser Loras geschickt hatte. Er schmeichelt Sansa, sagt ihr aber auch, dass das Leben kein Heldenlied sei und dass sie das eines Tags herausfinden werde. Wenig später berichtet er Eddard, dass Lord Tywin zum Krieg rüstet, während Robert nun auf der Jagd nach einem riesigen Eber sei, nachdem der weiße Hirsch tot aufgefunden wurde. Bei seinem Besuch sieht er Malleons Buch, kann den Zusammenhang aber scheinbar nicht erkennen. In der Nacht, in der der tödlich vewundete König Robert nach Königsmund zurückgebracht wird und Eddard die Regentschaft über das Reich anvertraut, bis Joffrey bzw. sein Erbe mündig sein wird, trifft sich Eddard auch mit Kleinfinger. Dieser fordert ihn auf, sich mit den Lennisters zu verbünden, um einen Krieg zu vermeiden, den er kommen sieht, falls Eddard an seinem Plan festhält, Stannis Baratehon die Krone anzubieten. Eddard lehnt ab, bittet ihn aber, ihm die Unterstützung der Stadtwache von Königsmund zu sichern, was Kleinfinger ihm verspricht. Am nächsten Tag stirbt König Robert und Eddard beruft den Kleinen Rat ein. Kleinfinger erscheint und berichtet Eddard, dass "die Sache" erledigt sei. Die Sitzung wird unterbrochen, weil Joffrey sich selbst zum neuen König ernannt hat und vom Kleinen Rat den Treueeid verlangt. Kleinfinger hilft Eddard über den Burghof zu gehen. Im Thronsaal kommt es zum Zusammenstoß zwischen Eddard und Cersei, die Roberts Testament einfach zerreisst. Beide befehlen den Goldröcken, den jeweils anderen festzunehmen, doch Eddard wird verraten, gefangen genommen und seine Männer werden erschlagen. Kleinfinger hält Eddard ein Messer an die Kehle und sagt ihm, dass er ihn gewarnt hätte, ihm nicht zu vertrauen. Als Sansa einen Tag später von Cersei vor den Kleinen Rat gebracht wird, wo sie unter Druck dazu gebracht werden soll, ihrer Familie Briefe zu schreiben, ist Petyr der Einzige, der sie verteidigt: er findet, dass in ihr mehr Tully stecke als Stark und sie deshalb nicht automatisch eine Verräterin sein müsse. Er nimmt an König Joffrey Baratheons erster Hofversammlung im Thronsaal teil. Er macht sich über Ser Barristan Selmy lustig, als dieser vom Dienst in der Königsgarde entlassen wird. Einige Tage später wird er Zeuge, wie Eddard Stark vor der Großen Septe von Baelor ein Geständnis ablegt und Joffrey ihn zur Verwunderung aller trotzdem zum Tode verurteilt, was sofort auf der Treppe vor der Septe vollstreckt wird. Band 3 - Der Thron des Sieben Königreiche Er nimmt an der Sitzung des Kleinen Rats teil, die an dem Tag abgehalten wird, als Tyrion Lennister als neue amtierende Hand des Königs nach Königsmund kommt. Er lässt eine Steuer einführen für jeden, der in die Stadt will, was Tyrion gleichsam grausam aber auch clever findet, da er auf dem Königsweg gesehen hat, wie viele Menschen auf dem Weg in die schützende Stadt sind. Er ist bei der Sitzung des Kleinen Rats anwesend, in der über die im Reich verbreiteten Erlasse von König Stannis Baratheon diskutiert wird, in denen dieser den Inzest von Königin Cersei Lennister und ihrem Bruder Jaime Lennister anprangert. Er schlägt vor, eigene Gerüchte zu streuen: Sharin Baratheons Vater sei in Wirklichkeit Flickenfratz. Cersei gefällt diese Idee. Tyrion bietet ihm wenig später an, für ihn ein Angebot nach Hohenehr zu bringen und Lady Lysa vorzutragen: wenn sie dem Eisernen Thron beim Kampf gegen Renly und Stannis helfen würde, würde Tyrion Myrcella Baratheon als Mündel nach Hohenehr schicken und sobald wie möglich mit Robert Arryn vermählen. Als Gegenleistung bietet er Kleinfinger Harrenhal an und die Herrschaft über die Flusslande. Tyrion will Kleinfingers Loyalität mit diesem Angebot testen, ahnt aber nicht, dass er der Wahrheit über Jon Arryns Tod nahe gekommen ist. Er ist anwesend, als Tyrion Hof hält und Ser Cleos Frey mit den Bedingungen des Hofes zurück nach Schnellwasser schickt. Anschließend beschwert er sich bei Tyrion wegen dessen Täuschungsversuchs und verlangt, aus solchen Spielchen in Zukunft herausgelassen zu werden. Band 4 - Die Saat des goldenen Löwen Nach Renly Baratheons Tod gehen die meisten seiner Fusssoldaten aus Bitterbrück zu Stannis Baratheon über. Der Kleine Rat beschließt, Haus Tyrell ein Bündnisangebot zu machen, das mit der Heirat von Joffrey und Margaery Tyrell besiegelt werden soll. Kleinfinger bietet an, für den Rat nach Bitterbrück zu reisen, stellt aber Forderungen und erwartet eine angemessene Belohnung bei seiner Rückkehr. Er bleibt sehr lange fort, ohne Nachricht nach Königsmund zu schicken. Nach der Schlacht am Schwarzwasser wird Klenfinger bei der Feier im Thronsaal von Königsmund geehrt und belohnt: er erhält Harrenhal als Lehen und als Lord über den Trident die Herrschaft über die Flusslande. Der Kleine Rat und Lord Tywin Lennister unterstützen seinen Plan, nach Hohenehr zu reisen und offiziell um die Hand von Lysa Tully anzuhalten. Ser Dontos Hollard hat ihm in der Zwischenzeit berichtet, dass Sansa plant, nach Rosengarten zu reisen, um Willas Tyrell zu heiraten. Kleinfinger gibt diese Information an Lord Tywin weiter, der daraufhin Tyrion mit Sansa verheiratet. Band 5 - Sturm der Schwerter Er nimmt an der Sitzung des Kleinen Rats teil, bei der auch Tyrion Lennister erstmals seit seiner Verletzung in der Schlacht am Schwarzwasser wieder dabei ist. Siehe auch * im Game of Thrones Wiki. Quellen *http://awoiaf.westeros.org/index.php/Petyr_Baelish Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Charaktere aus dem Tal Kategorie:Meister der Münze Kategorie:Haus Baelish Kategorie:Adeliger Mann Kategorie:Haus Baelish von Harrenhal